Fate False Truth (Discontinued)
by Images of the Lost
Summary: Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to all who have decided to click on this fanfic! Welcome all to the fanfic that is known as Fate/False Truth.

You most likely are here to probably to submit your oc, since it has the SYOC in the title. Beware that you are trusting your ocs to a person to an amateur.

Anyway, I mainly wanted to start a fanfic mainly because it was just on a whim. I wanted to see how people would react to my writing, and receive some criticism along the way.

Anyway here are the CS Sheets. DO NOT POST THEM IN THE REVIEWS. PM them to me, so that they will be accepted.

I also require paragraphs of information, so please try your hardest in this. Also please do not send any canon servants. This is a full oc story.

Servants Character Sheet:

Name:

Gender:

Sexuality:

Alignment: (Whether they are Lawful, Neutral, or Chaotic)

Height:

Weight:

Appearance: (Please describe in full detail on what they look like. Also put in clothing that they manifest with.)

Clothing:(Optional. This part is mainly used for whenever servants go wander around)

Personality:

Background: (Remember that the personality is usually influence by the background by the character. Of course I'm just probably stating the obvious.

Class:(The class that your servant is. Ex. Saber, Archer, Lancer, Rider, Caster, Assassin, Berserker. Will not be accepting Avenger, Ruler, Foreigner, Alter Ego)

Stats:

Strength: (Rank)

Endurance: (Rank)

Agility: (Rank)

Luck: (Rank)

Noble Phantasm: (Rank)

Class Skills: (Skills that belong to a specific class. Also provide description and reasoning on the ability, and why it should be that rank. Also include skills like Divinity into this section)

Personal Skills: (Skills that belong to the servant. Same goes for Personal Skills. Provide a description on what do they do, and why it should they have that skill.)

Combat Style: (How does your servant fight?)

Noble Phantasm:(The trump cards of servants. These can easily turn the tide of the battle depending on what they can do.)

Type: (What type of Noble Phantasm is it?)

Range: (How far can it reach?)

Targets: (How many targets can it attack?)

Wish: (What do they wish for if they obtain the Holy Grail?)

Text Samples: (Optional, but I would like it if you gave me an idea on how would they act)

Extra: Anything else?

Master CS:

Name:

Age:  
Gender:

Sexuality:

Appearance:

Height:

Weight:

Origin: (Optional)

Elemental Affinity: (What do they have an affinity for?)

Clothing:(What do they wear on a regular basis?)

Personality:

Backstory:

Stats:

Circuit Quality: (How good are they? Rank from E-A)

Circuit Quantity:(How many are there? Rank from E-A)

Magical Abilities: (What magecraft do they have?)

Mundane Abilities: (Anything that isn't related to magic, EX. Martial Arts)

Magical Items: (Potions, Mystic Codes, etc)

Mundane Items: (Cellphones, Clothing, etc)

Extra: Anything else?

Text Sample: (Optional)

Wish: (What do they wish for?_

Disclaimer: I don't own the Fate Series.


	2. Chapter 1: A Hectic Day

**Sorry, I was not aware that taking a week and four days was going to cause this much havoc. I apologies for my absence and lack of presence. Though some have given time to PM me, I still haven't responded to some of them xd.**

 **Though I thank all who have submitted applications for this SYOC. I just hope in time I get better in writing, so I can give you a story where your ocs are fleshed out in this Holy Grail War.**

 **Though the pacing is bad, I hope that you all can bare it until I get better.**

 **Again, sorry for my laziness.**

* * *

Makoto Yamamoto was no means a superstitious person. However, he had been running into many problems in the past few weeks.

He would always have these sleep spells all of a sudden, and when he woke backup chaos ensued. Sudden droughts would occur when the weather forecast said it would rain, getting robbed at his apartment several times, and suddenly winning the lottery. that he would not like to share.

Makoto was at a loss on what to do. Whenever he try to tell someone, whether it be a friend, or stranger, they'd just stop talking with him. They did think he was crazy? Makoto thought that was the case, since whenever he walked up to them they walked away from him.

It were times like these that filled him with despair. He didn't want this, he just wanted a pleasant normal life that involved none of this bullshit he had been experiencing. Especially since everyone around him avoided him.

His parents thought he was crazy, his friends abandoned him, everyone else avoided him due to all of the rumors that had been spread.

The only solace he had in these times was his cat, Nana. A black cat that accompanied him during the time of the 'disasters' he has was the only thing that kept him 'sane' during those times. To many others it was just a pet, to Makoto it was more than a pet.

It was his one and only friend.

Maybe because of how everyone shut him off because of his 'bad luck,' and attitude, that he considered Nana his friend.

She was the only thing that made him 'happy'. Though she did end up ruining sheets by tearing her claws into them, making decorations fall down, and left the water faucet running, she was the only thing that Makoto had that was close to 'normal.'

Though those were not the reason why, she was considered a friend. Whenever Makoto would be depressed, Nana would always be there trying to cheer him up. Though whatever a cat would do, it was very limited, but Makoto did appreciate the effort.

It was at least one way to stop his loneliness, and drive away the pessimistic thoughts that he usually came up with.

Though that all changed when Nana disappeared.

He tried to look everywhere for his missing friend, but he couldn't find her. Looking around his apartment room, asking his neighbors, putting up 'have you seen' posters, he had tried everything to find his beloved friend.

Alas, she could not be found. Whether she left him, or she had died didn't matter to Makoto. He despaired at the thought of his only friend leaving him.

She was the only solace, the only one who made him 'happy', and the only one who stayed with him. Was he supposed to suffer alone? Was he supposed to cry out for help and hope that someone might reach his calls?

Why did nobody try to help him? Why did it have to be him? Why. Why. WHY.

There was only viable option left in his eyes. His parents might of have a change of heart, his friends might come back, and everyone around him would at least care a little.

He didn't care. Living this eternal disaster already had set its claws within his brain. No matter how hard he tried to wash them away, the marks will forever be there. There was no hope left in his little reality.

Then the letter came.

* * *

Beams of sunlight shine through the small cracks from the blinds. Slowly, it shine onto the bed where it was entirely empty. Makoto was already awake.

Splashing water into his face in order to get rid the burning feeling, Makoto looked into mirror. He looked terrible given his red eyes, and the bags under them.

Sighing under stress, Makoto exited out the bathroom and headed towards the kitchen in his apartment. Opening the cabinet, to retrieve his medication.

He took out two, before putting it back, and filled a glass of water. He drank down the medicine, and started to head out the door.

Makoto walked out of his apartment, rubbing eyes from the wetness and lack of sleep. He had stayed up all night, like all the others.

With coffee in hand, he headed downstairs to the first floor. Turning to the left to head to his mailbox, he had arrived at the mailboxes.

After taking a sip from his coffee, he dug into his hand into his pocket in order to fetch his keys. It took him a few moments, due to his drowsiness, but he did end up picking them, and unlocking the mailbox.

He retrieved the few contents, a few letters, that were inside the box. Closing it the box, and retrieving the keys after dumping his empty coffee cup, he headed back upstairs into his room.

Dumping the handful of letters onto the desk, he began to read the letters. It was the usual set of emails that the mailbox usually had, a bill for his apartment, coupons, and a letter that he had not opened yet.

Putting his attention onto the letter, he opened it and took out message.

"What?" As he read the note, he was shocked on what the contents were.

"Hello, Yamamoto Makoto. I have heard of your 'problems' from one of my informants. It seems you have awakened to your origin. What is an origin? It's the fiber of your being, the path of your life. It is impossible to seal your origin, thus the many absurd events will keep on pouring in to your life. However, there is one way to seal away your origin. That is if you participate in the Holy Grail War. In this Holy Grail War, you'll have to fight several participants in order to receive the prize. The prize itself is a wish, that'll grant anything you desire. I'll explain more if you do pursue this one in a lifetime opportunity at the Osaka Church, in Osaka, Japan. I hope you have a nice day.

\- Monokuru Ubel."

Makoto rubbed his eyes, and reread the entire passage. What was this real? After a second rethrough, Makoto confirmed that it was real.

Numerous amounts of thoughts ran through Makoto's head. How did this guy know who he was, how did he know that he was having these events happen all around him, and how did this guy know all of this from Osaka? All of these thoughts filtered in a small amount as Makoto placed a hand on top of his black hair.

Before he could actually come to a decision the tiredness start to take him. The coffee wasn't enough to sate it. His brain was shutting down, the horrible feeling of being forced into sleep. A sense of dread quickly grew onto Makoto.

It was happening again. How could this happen? Didn't he already take- In that moment Makoto realized that he didn't take the medication yet.

"No… NOOOOO!" He screamed out as he reached up to the upper cabinets.

In a rush he reached up towards the cabinet, and slammed the door against another cabinet, causing the crashing and rumbling of cups.

Reaching in he frantically pulled out other types of medications in order to retrieve the Modafinil. One by on the containers of medication fell out, and bumped down to the floor.

Finally seeing the jar labeled 'Modafinil' he reached out and grabbed the container. In a hurry he tried to open the lid, but in his terror, he opened the canister and, what was left of the Modafanil, spilled out onto the floor.

He instantly sprawled down onto the floor in order to grasp as much as he can. Though a few slipped underneath him a few times, he managed to grab a handful of modafinil. Dropping them all into his mouth, he rushed into the sink in order to get a glass of water to push down the medicine.

Getting one of the dirties cups, he usually left some on the counter, he turned on the water. Before, he could drink it down the hatch his body started to shut down. His grip on the cup loosened and was dropped down onto the floor, creating many shards and spilling the water onto the floor.

Makoto soon followed afterwards. He could barely feel blood leaking from his body. Slowly, his body felt like it was powering itself down.

Soon there was only emptiness, nothing. There was no light thus no darkness in return. In this sleepless dream, Makoto could only wish for it to be a happy one.

* * *

Darkness was everywhere, though using the term 'darkness' would imply there was actually something there in the first place. In truth there was nothing. It was void of nothing thus there was no color.

Somewhere within this 'nothingness' layed Makoto, who started to stir from his slumber. Opening his eyes, he saw nothing not even himself. There was no light in the room, meaning he could not 'see' whatever was around him.

Makoto slowly got up from where he was laying down. His weariness was absent, but he knew exactly why. This wasn't the first time he was in the reality, nor would it be the last.

Going over to touch his neck, he felt the cut from the pieces of glass he fell upon. There was no feeling of blood, only flesh.

"I wonder what's going to happen next…" Makoto spat bitterly.

Slowly, Makoto found his sight return to him. In front of him was a small ember, that let out small sparks. Without warning it started to grow.

Makoto shadowed his eyes with his arms as the flame started to burst outwards, making itself bigger.

It had a warming feeling as it radiated. It felt similar to the soft touch of the morning sun, that rose up into the sky to give everything on the Earth warmth.

Within his limited vision, he saw several figures go into the fire. He could distinguish what they were, but he knew something went into the fire.

All of a sudden the flame started to swell in size. The bright orange, soon turned to a darkish red as it started to burst into different directions.

Makoto covered his face, mainly eyes, from the flames that soon bursted towards his directions. He felt the heat go around him, and the intensity was much to bear.

Sweat slowly started to drop down from Makoto, only to be incinerated in turn, as the flames started to burst out.

Soon, the feeling was gone. Makoto had slowly opened his eyes to see the surroundings had been changed. There wasn't an inferno, but a bountiful land that had prospered instead.

The grass was healthy, and he could hear the laughs of something in the distance. Deciding to look for the source, he decided to investigate on there.

Makoto admitted to himself, that this place was beautiful in a way. The sky wasn't polluted, the earth was free of trash, and the water glistened purely.

As he head up the hill, he looked down to see the source, he knew that it wasn't natural. From his view, up on the hill, he saw various of white orbs that flew around, near the surface of the Earth.

Were they ghosts? A eerie feeling grew onto Makoto as one of the ghosts seemed to notice him. It flew around him, and then right up to his face.

Soon, it stopped. Makoto heard his breathes grew deeper.

In an instant the orb turned into a ghastly skeleton, before emitting a sound of glass breaking.

* * *

Makoto woke up in cold sweat. Everything was disorientating for him. He couldn't see anything, everything seemed to be dark.

What happened? What happened!? Makoto panicked, and started to get up from the bed. A force was met with his attempt as he slammed back down to the bed.

"Let me go!" Flailing around, he felt the back of his fist collide with something, but it did not remove the force that was on top of his chest.

"Calm down, Makoto! Calm down! Easy!" A masculine, familiar voice spoke out. Did it stop Makoto from struggling? No.

After feeling another force, this time a little lighter, pushed him down, his struggling ceased. Clarity of the situation kicked in, the disorientation started to disappear.

In front of him were his parents. His mother's face was red, most likely from crying, and his father had a red mark on the right side of his chin. Makoto was probably going to apologise for that.

The only other person in the room was the nurse, who was the other person that gently forced Makoto gently down onto the bed. She was now walking out, probably going to get a doctor in the room.

"Son… You look like shit." Makoto winced at his father's blunt words. He was always the straightforward type whenever it comes to that.

"Your father's right! Why do you have such dark bags under your eyes, and what happened to your neck!" Makoto also winced at his mother's worry. It was justified considering that he barely had any sleep, kept on using medication, and he was now in the hospital with bandages it on.

"It's nothing…"

"Nothing?! That's a load of bullshit compare what you said to me, the last time." This ended up inciting a burst of worry from his parents, who started to scold him.

The scolding ceased when the door was opened. They all looked towards the door to find the doctor coming in. He closed the door behind him before facing the three.

"I was not interrupting something, was I?" The doctor asked. Makoto's parents shook their head before the doctor continued to walk towards the three of them.

" , do you want me to tell you the details while you were unconscious?" His father shook his head immediately.

"Let's see… Your son has been suffering from overdosing on methodil, which has caused the body to go under extreme amounts of stress, has a lot of cuts around his legs, arms, and neck, and to top that off third degree burns."

His parents were mortified at the report. Again, Makoto could not blame them since they were his parents. It was natural for their reactions to be like this.

"Also you went into a coma for at least a week. During that week we had to operate a surgery on you to remove the medication that had entered inside of your body." The doctor looked up from his clipboard.

"You're a very lucky man, Yamamoto Makoto. Not only does it seem you'll be fully recovered in a few months, but you were also saved before the fire even touched you. That is all I have to say, if you need me then ring the bell." The doctor soon left Makoto with two extremely worried parents.

"Makoto, why haven't you told us?" His mother said, starting to tear up again out of worry for her son.

His father was a bit harsher in his choice of words, "You idiot! Could you not use your brain to think for once!"

There was no response from Makoto. Deep inside, he was grateful for their concern and worry, but that didn't smother the deep afflicted trouble inside him.

"Hey… Can I go to Osaka?" His father was about to shout at him again, but his mother stopped him from doing so.

"Why do you want to go to Osaka?"

"I… I need to go there in order to find the 'cure' to my problems." His parents seemed to attentive, when he mentioned the problems.

"What problems?" His mother spoke before his father did. It was best that way most likely, given that father was father, straight-forward.

"Do you remember the time I told you about the robbery, and tornado that happened here?" Puzzled his mother and father nodded their heads. Makoto was also puzzled with their attentiveness. Were they that concerned to hear his pleas this time?

"Apparently, I can have that solved in Osaka." He had to be vague about the details. Otherwise his parents wouldn't allow him to go there in the first place.

"Okay, then we'll all together and-"

"No, no, I can- I have to go alone!" Makoto interrupted his mother. His father didn't seem to happy about that.

"What do you mean we can't go with you! Look at that sorry state you're in! If we had listened sooner, instead of ignoring you, then this wouldn't of happened!" His father spat out.

"Please! I can take care of myself! I promise!"

"Yeah! I can see how well that went out!" His mother ended up punching his father on the chin. There was a reason why they were married.

""Reo, that's enough!" His mother shortly turned over to him, "We'll allow you to go to Osaka, but you better not get into trouble."

Makoto felt relieved on his mother's quick acceptance. Though, he didn't know exactly why she accepted it so quickly, but nonetheless he was relieved.

"Himari-"

"We'll sign the family emergency forms," She gave her husband a stern look, "And allow as much time, in Osaka." Okay, this was getting weird now. Why was his mother so insistent on this now?

"O-okay…" Makoto said as he saw his mother starting to push out his father. He saw a paper butterfly on her long brown hair. Strange, mother was never the type to wear accessories.

Looking over to the cabinet right next to the hospital bed, he looked over to find a letter. Reaching out and opening it, he read that contents.

"Hello, . Sorry for the accident that happened today. It seems like three days has past, and the war has already started. I'd suggest if you want to meet me, head over to the Church immediately, or else the other participants will kill you.

Sincerely, Monokuru Ubel."

Makoto slowly placed the letter back down onto the table. A sense of dread grew onto him. So, it was a real war then. He had hoped that wasn't the case. Though in order to get rid of this nightmare, he must kill someone. And he will do so.

* * *

After Makoto had been discharged from the hospital, the next thing that happened was the meeting that involved his temporary absence at his university. Though everything seemed to be sorted out by evening.

His parents had sorted things out during his stay at the hospital, and the university agreed to allow him to be absent for at least a month.

That being said he already boarded a train to Osaka. It was going to last for three hours, and it'd be midnight when he arrived at Osaka.

Now the only thing concerning him was staying awake.

Everything that kept him awake, Methodil, coffee, etc, wasn't currently on him. They had been taken away by his parents after they sent him off to Osaka. Was that going to stop him from buying more? The answer was simple, no.

Makoto only had a few options left. The first option was to rewrite his entire dream book. His first one ended up burning down to the ground after the apartment he was staying at burned down to the ground.

The second option was to wait patiently while listening to music. He had bought another pair, because his previous also went down in flames, when he was still going around buying for his trip.

The third option was to just stare awkwardly into the space while awaiting hours until the train stopped… That was never going to happen.

Taking out his notebook from his bag, he took out his notebook and started to try and remember the dreams.

There was this time that he had dreamed about several friendly people that invited themselves inside his apartment. They were a friendly bunch that made his apartment a very cheerful place. Though they did end up knocking down the furniture, though it probably wasn't on purpose.

They had funny faces as well. Their heads looked like white socks, and they held large pinwheels around with them.

While it did sound silly, they were rather threatening when used as a weapon. Makoto vaguely remembered getting chased around by the strangers with pinwheels.

Eventually, they all rather abruptly left their apartment after knocking down, opening every single piece there was in his house.

Though, when he had that dream his entire apartment was robbed. Makoto also suffer a concussion from a blow to the back of his head.

The next dream that Makoto remembered about the meeting with a snow leopard. Instead of being entirely white, it had this grayish shade. It looked similar to a darkened cloud.

At first it was cool seeing the leopard for the first time. Until it started to chase him around.

Makoto vaguely remembered going down somewhere, and running down the streets.

It was also rather colorful with primary colors taking up huge spaces and whenever the collided they turned into their respective secondary color.

Everything else was fuzzy afterwards. All he remembered was that the leopard was on top of him by the end of the dream.

Nothing happened afterwards when he woke up. Nothing seemed to be out of place, or anything at all… except the walls were painted with red, blue, and yellow.

Strangely, enough he couldn't remember his latest dream, all he really saw was black smoke and a blue sky.

As he continued to try and remember his multiple of dreams to write down, he became slightly upset after remembering bits and pieces of everyone one of them.

Every single dream that he had dreamt ended up not being 'good.' Nothing 'good' as in after he woke up, everything was a disaster.

Makoto was internally glad for his parent's pep talk, or else he'd be breaking down in tears by now.

After a while, Makoto stuffed his dream book back into his bag. He couldn't remember anymore dreams. Looking at his phone, he stared down at the time.

There was only an hour and a half left to spend. Two more hours until Osaka. Makoto's eyes were feeling a little heavy, but he'd managed.

Inserting earbuds into ears, and turning on ear blasting music, he silently awaited his stop to Osaka.

* * *

" _We have arrived at Osaka."_

Thank god for that announcement. After thirty minutes, his earbuds had died out. Makoto had forgotten to charge it earlier when he departed.

That left him with awkwardly staring into space. Thankfully the train had been significantly empty by that point, since people had been dropped off during the ride to Osaka.

Now exiting the train, Makoto hurried off to the Church. If the letter was correct, then he'd have to hurry over before the other participants took notice of his presence.

Makoto fervently looked back and forth the road, trying to take note of any suspicious presences. There were none he could see so far.

Crossing the road, he saw the Church down the sidewalk. Taking one last look around to check if anyone saw him, he opened the doors and stepped inside.

"Ah Yamamoto Makoto, I welcome you." A person emerged out of the shadows. He was very tall and wore a cassock.

Wait the person who is involved with this war is a priest?

"Wait, you're Monokuru Ubel?" Makoto asked out of surprise. This had to be a wrong person. Makoto hadn't thought that the person who told him to go to the Osaka Church, even though it could be implied, was a priest.

"Yes I am, I am Monokuru Ubel, the mediator for the Holy Grail War." said the man as he introduced himself, "We shouldn't waste any time, I expect at least one of the Masters to have seen you by now."

"Masters? What do you mean masters?" This only incited more confusion into Makoto. Why was a priest mediating a war, and what does he mean by master?

"Oh that's right, I forgot how to tell you how the details of the Holy Grail War." The priest said in a sheepish tone, "You're going to participate, right?"

Was this man that unprepared for him?

"Well, of course! I want to get rid of my problems!" Makoto shouted at the man. Without short notice, the priest stuffed a book, a chalk box and an old piece of paper into the university student's hands.

"Hey! What am I supposed to do with-"

"Good! I'll just write your name in, and you'll be set." The priest then gently shoved Makoto out of the Church.

Makoto could only look back at the priest, who was about to close the door, "Read everything in that book, and you'll be good." With that the priest closed the doors.

Makoto stood in front of the door a few minutes before he ran down to the apartment, he rented one earlier. If the priest was right then he'd be killed if he decided to do nothing.

As he ran, a brown bird was watching him. It was a rather grotesque bird since it had one of his eyes gouged out and had bloodied feathers.

It later flew off.

A woman grinned. So, the last master has arrived in this war. Unfortunately, Archer was currently doing who knows what.

Though it'll be a nice surprise attack that'll kill the enemy master when he's at his most vulnerable.

"Thank you, Niwa." The woman's glee was soon distinguished as a bucket of water fell on top of her. She signed in contempt. Why did she pick the flower?

* * *

Makoto barged into his apartment room after inserting the key. Taking out the key, he quickly locked the door. Panic soon started to die down, as Makoto slid down, against the door, taking deep breaths.

Quickly, he fished out the book from his backpack. He needed to know what to do next, especially since the priest failed to inform him earlier.

Opening the thin book and rubbing his eyes, he started to look into the contents. After just reading the first page, Makoto was confused.

" _I'm going to cut_ _to the chase, you should be dead right now. God knows how the Mage's Association, or any other organization in this world, should of killed you right now. Either you have extreme luck, or they're extremely ignorant. Anyway, in order to participant you'll have to summon your servant."_

Makoto looked over to the next page, and saw a mysterious symbol. There were two circles within each other the hexagram in the smaller one. There also strange circles with symbols in them as well.

"Draw this ritual, with the chalk I have given you,l in a five by five format, and place the piece of paper I have given you in the middle of the circle."

Without putting down the book, Makoto quickly walked over to the living room of his apartment. Dragging the furniture away and removing the rug, in order to draw the circle.

With that done, Makoto quickly went over to draw the circle. He stumbled a bit as a wave of fatigue washed over him. He had to do this fast!

Drawing faster than the speed of the fastest man alive, he had finished the circle within fifteen minutes. By then he was almost ready to collapse.

Slapping his face, in order to wake himself up, before opening the book, he read what he was supposed to do next.

" _Now you have to provide a chant in order to summon your servant. In order for this to be fulfilled, you'll have to say the following chant. Usually, it would lead to some alterations depending on the servant you're summong, but since you are the last master I already know who'll it be._

 _Now say the following:"_

" _Let silver and steel birth a new path,"_

" _Let the stone and the archduke of contracts support thy path,"_

" _Let the wall rise to block the winds of freedom"_

" _Let the four gates close in obstruction,"_

" _Let the three forked paths become one by the crown, to the kingdom ahead."_

" _Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill."_

" _Let it be declared that, your mind, body, and soul serve under me, and your sword shall be my fate."_

" _Submit to the call of the Holy Grail,"_

" _Answer, if you submit to this truth, and false will."_

" _An oath will be sworn here,"_

" _I shall attain the virtues of Heaven,"_

" _I shall control all the sins of Hell,"_

" _From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three great words of power,_

" _Come forth from the ring of restraint, protector of the holy balance!"_

The circle started to throw sparks of red within, and in a flash the room exploded. Furniture was sent flying, pillows in the air, the Tv slammed against the wall, thankfully there were no cracks, and vases were falling down.

Makoto had to cover his eyes from the fierce wind. As it started to die down, the stress started to kick in making Makoto feel dizzy."

After putting his arm down, there was a person in front of him. The man in front of him had tanned skin, and black hair fixed into a crew-like style hair cut.

The man had opened his eyes and stared at Makoto. Makoto's heart skipped a beat, out of fear, and started to slowly back up.

The man slowly walked up, greaves clinking and leather armor cleaking. Makoto himself stopped out of shear fear, and the man was seemingly tower over him.

"Are you my master?" The man spoke with a rather intimidating voice.

Makoto could only nod in affirmation and let out a small 'yes,' before everything turned black for him due to the stress he was suffering.

The man just looked down at the fainted Makoto.

"What a wimp."

* * *

A magus was setting up a ritual of sort. To be exact it was a magus from the Mage's Association.

He with his partner to observe a civilian named 'Makoto Yamamoto" due to the awakening of his origin.

They had followed him the entire time, from the apartment to the train, and now he needed to urgently report what was going on now.

The association needed to know that a Holy Grail War was starting in Osaka… Or rather has already started in Osaka.

Before he could activate the circle, he heard footsteps. Quickly standing up, he started to point his hand at the source of the footsteps.

Little did he know, a woman was standing directly in front of him. At that moment, his hand was sliced off from his arm. He groaned in pain as he clutched his arm.

"What-" Before he could do anything, she slashed his throat. Without air, he slowly suffocated and died.

"That's one down, I wonder how many more are left." The woman mumbled to herself, she disappeared in a flurry of blue particles, leaving the man behind.

* * *

 **Anyway besides that I'm going leave a short notice here. Once school starts, it may take me a longer amount of time to write down a chapter. This is only because I'm have disorganized with my day to day life.**

Anyway I thank you for your patience.


	3. Chapter 2: Unlucky

**I'm back everyone, and I've been such a responsible person for the previous month. The delay to the chapter was most likely might fault, but at least it's out now.** **(I forgot what I was going to type in this paragraph xd)**

* * *

Makoto woke up in a start. Freaking out the second he got up, he accidentally rolled off onto the ground, stomach first, with a thud. He groaned at the impact.

"Ow…" Slowly, he got up into a more comfortable sitting position. Rubbing his back, it took him a second to realize where he was. Or rather, where was he?

This wasn't his apartment. A hint of confusion fused with the lethargic feeling he had. As he looked around, he noticed a strange mark on his hand. It had a rather strange design to it, with a circle, a bottom half of a circle underneath it, and a line that connected the two.

What exactly was this thing?

He didn't remember having a mark like that on his hand before. Had it happened last night? Everything was still fuzzy from waking himself up, abruptly.

As Makoto slowly woke up from his stupor, he tried to remember when did this strange mark appear.

It slowly came back to him overtime. He remembered that he was in the hospital, and then took a train to Osaka. From there he went to a church and talked to the priest about a all of it came crashing down onto him.

He was going to participate into a war. All traces of thoughts about the mark quickly vanished in an instant.

War, he was going to participate in a war. He felt like repeating it two times before the panicking. How the hell was he going to win!? He didn't have any experience in combat since he never got into many fights prior to the war. The only fight he had was with Nana, and the cat usually won all of them.

That meant he'd be a sitting duck for the entirety of the war. Makoto crazily prayed, to a god somewhere out there, that his servant was going to single handedly win the war. The chances of that happening were lower than the chances of Nana's coming back to him. Knowing that, he despaired.

Why did misfortune follow him everywhere? Ever since he graduated from high school and went to university, all that he was met with was bad luck. But, even bad luck had its limits. There was no way that luck could influence the events such as a tornado, an earthquake, and a robbery could happening at the same time and place. It was like the world was trying to kill him, or something.

After a few more moments of sulking for his misfortune, Makoto decided it was time to meet with his servant. He knew that he practically ruined first impressions, but maybe he could smoothen things out in their next confrontation.

Makoto opened the door and peaked out of the room.

The furniture was placed back where it belonged, minus the vases since they were shattered, and the markings he had made on the floor were gone as well. Everything was just as it was, prior to the summoning of his servant.

Exiting out of his room, Makoto looked around his apartment in search of his servant. He didn't seemed to be in room, or rather anywhere.

"Where could of he gone?" Makoto asked himself. There was no sign of the servant anywhere. He checked the balcony, living room, restroom, kitchen, everywhere. He was nowhere to be seen-

"I'm right here, Master." Makoto jumped when he heard a voice from behind him. Standing behind him was his servant, who was seemingly glaring at him. A small bit of worry grew onto Makoto.

"When did you get there!" His servant gave him an irritated look similar to that of a grumpy cat. Makoto could feel the irritation emitting off of his servant. Did he already do something wrong?

"I've always been here." The man yelled back. Makoto flinched and jumped back at the servant's response. Always been here? What did he mean by that? He had searched every corner of this apartment. There was no way he was here.

No response could crawl out of Makoto's mouth. There was a moment silence between the two before Saber spoke up, "Do you know what a magus is?" What type of question was that? It didn't help that anger was written all over in the servant's tone.

"M-magus?" Makoto asked in fear. A deep groan, and smack was heard from the man. Instinctively backing up, Makoto nervously looked down to the ground before making eye contact with the man.

"So, you don't know what a magus means," There was a tense air in the room, and Makoto wanted out. "In that case…" Before Makoto could move, he was lifted up by his collar by his servant. He could only stare down to his servant's scowl.

"Do you know what you are getting into!" Even if the servant's voice was as loud as an earthquake, Makoto couldn't hear it. That was mainly because… He was being shaked ruthlessly by the infinitely stronger and faster servant. Everything was moving too quick for his senses to interpret.

"How in the world am I going to win this war, if you cannot-" The servant stopped, as Makoto threw up rainbows onto the unfortunate servants face, even though he didn't eat anything from the night prior to now. Makoto was now unconscious.

"Wimp…" The servant muttered as he picked up Makoto, and set him on top of the couch. Now he would have to wait even longer to talk.

His eyes lingered onto the command seals that stained on Makoto's hand before walking out. To think that his master was a magus, who was more useless then a broken sword. Though that was going to be the least of the concerns. He needed to get something for his master to eat. The only problem now was how.

Last thing he needed now was to get was being odd-eyed by individuals because of the armor. He couldn't steal, because of his chivalry, and he didn't want to wait for his master to wake up again. An idea popped up, but he didn't exactly like it.

Deciding it was practically the best option, the only option, the servant dematerialized in order to enact his plan.

* * *

"Goddammit!" The servant said as he threw another trash bag behind him. His pride was slowly going down the drain. It felt like it was taking hours, trying to find at least on shirt. He could practically hear the others from the throne, laughing at him behind his back.

Throwing away another shirt behind him, he continued to search for a shirt that would actually fit. Why were the people of Japan, so puny? He had found twenty shirts, and none of them had remotely fit him at all. Did they not drink their milk?

There had to be one that at least fit him. He wasn't going to leave until he found one shirt. Grabbing another bag out and unwarping it, the servant started looked inside of the contents. The smell was disgusting, but the servant didn't seem to mind. He had smelled things far worse than the contents of any trash bag.

It had reminded him the one time he was thrown into a jail cell. The place was absolutely disgusting. They had the audacity to throw a knight, of his caliber, down into such a dirty place such as that. There wasn't even a place to let him 'relax' without dirtying himself. It was a rather embarrassing time. The other wouldn't let him live it down, especially the Sun Gorilla. Though it wasn't exactly a good time, he missed it. If only destiny wasn't such a 'grouse' to please.

After throwing another bag away, he opened a trash bag and immediately recoiled. 'What the hell is that?!' The servant thought to himself. Peering through the opening he made, he looked into the contents. It was a bag full of excrement. There wasn't even diapers inside, just purely excrement. The servant immediately threw away. Who in the world would defecate in a trash bag?

After throwing another garbage bag behind him, he started to reach for another one. He heard footsteps coming towards his direction. Turning away from them, so they couldn't see his face. The last thing he needed now was to get reported to the police.

"Look guys, it's a bum," It was one male and he sounded to be around his teens. The caped man assumed that he was being followed by his peers, given the chorus of laughter and footsteps. Not turning around, the servant quietly listened.

He wasn't going to fight them. But, if push comes to shove, then they might be losing a few teeth or more.

"Hey! You're on the wrong side of town." They slowly surrounded him. Scratch that, they'll all receive a beating. It didn't matter to the servant if they had more numbers. Even with these odds stacked against him, he'll just come out unscathe.

"You'll have to pay the fee-" In the instant that the thug's hand reached over and touched his shoulder, he immediately acted. "I think you'll be one that'll be paying me a fee!" Grabbing the thug's wrist, he threw the man towards over his shoulder. Like bowling pins the thug's peers were knocked down.

One tried to step up and swing the pipe in his hand. The servant just caught it with one of his hands and punched the guy on the chin, effectively knocking him out. With pipe in hand, he looked around to any who dared to challenge him. There were a few left, who dared to challenge him, and others ran away with their tail behind their legs.

"Anyone else?" The servant in a mocking tone. He gestured him them to come at him, in which they did. Their faces were boiled with anger, either because of having their peers being hurt or they fell for the taunt, as they charged at him.

They didn't even last a second. One of them was immediately knocked out when the pipe connected to the temple. Another was fortunate enough to get punched in the chest. The next one wasn't that lucky, as he was headbutted by the servant. Seeing his friends being knocked out, the final one dropped to his knees.

"Please! Don't hurt me." He begged. Inside, the servant scoffed. How pathetic. All bark and no bite.

"Since I'm merciful, I suppose I can let you go." The servant said. The last thug's face lit up so fast, that it was almost putifully.

"R-really?"

"Yea, but on one condition," The thug didn't even get a chance to speak as he fell unconscious when the servant faked a swing of the pipe to the head. It was enough to make the thug faint, the last thug fell onto the floor. The servant sighed. "If only parents could discipline their kids more often."

He crouched down to one of the thugs. "To the victor go the spoils," The servant grinned as he began to take off the thug's clothes. This was definitely better than going through the trash and finding nothing but crap. It would also teach the thugs a lesson, which was an added bonus.

After taking all of their clothes, the servant went off to try them on. Some of the hugs seemed to be at least his height. Hopefully, at least one of these would fit him.

In the end, he ended up finding clothes that managed to fit him. He was now wearing a green parka, a standard gray shirt, and cargo pants. They were rather nice, much better than walking around in armor. He threw away the rest of the clothes into the trash, and left the thugs in the alleyway with nothing on.

* * *

"Let's see... " The servant muttered as he looked at the selection of various meats. All of them looked good to the servant, but he wanted one of the best ones. If only he was here to pick out one of them, he always somehow found out which one was the best after all.

"Beef, pork, lamb, salmon…" This was a rather hard selection to choose from. Going over the selection one last time, he finally spotted a meat for his liking.

"I'll have that one." The servant said as he pointed to the venison. As the man went head to package up the venison, the servant took out his master's wallet. Prior to going to the supermarket, he had went back into his master's apartment. He was still out, so the servant took the liberty of taking the his wallet to pay for the food.

After paying for the meat, he went off to find the other ingredients. All he needed now were the vegetables, oil, and other spices. His master could just drink tap water, it can't be that bad for him.

As he went off, someone stepped out of their hiding place. Taking a look from behind a fridge, she stared at the servant. "Why is a servant here…" The white pony tailed girl muttered to herself. She had detected an unusual presence and looked to her right. And there was a materialised enemy servant, right next to her. Why was he just walking around buying food, was the enemy master that paranoid?

Deciding it was best to follow after the servant, she went over to her cart and grabbed the handles. Unfortunately, that might be easier said than done. Her cart was stacked with many foods, drinks, and wine. Though she cannot necessarily complain about her servant, why did he have to be such a glutton.

After finally making her cart move, she started to chase after the servant. The girl mumbled under her breathe. One of the bracelets, on both of her wrists, started to morph. It started to cover the back of her hand, effectively covering the command seal.

The enemy servant was currently in the vegetable aisle. He was currently holding lettuce in his hands, and was observing it thoroughly. Going over towards the crates holding cherries, she also pretended to be interested them. Taking a few glances, she observed the servant.

He definitely wasn't a Caster, unless he was an unorthodox one. If he was an Assassin, then she'd of been dead by now. And he was definitely not Berserker. That left with Archer, Lancer, Rider, and Saber.

Before she could find out more, the servant started to move. Where was he going now? She started to chase after him, hands on handles.

Turning the corner, she looked over towards the next aisle.

- _Snack Aisle-_

Looking forward, she saw the enemy servant in front of her. Going over to attempt to pretend into looking at the snack, she glanced at the servant-

 **He was looking right at her**

If it wasn't for her strict training from her parents, then she'd would of freaked out. Thankfully, she didn't, and she resumed to looking back at the packaged snack. Not even daring to look up again, she tried to think of a plan.

'I need to get out of her. Now! I can't allow that servant to see my command seals. Once, he finds out my identity, I'll be found out-' She thought to herself. Moving her cart hastily, she started to turn towards the corner-

CRASH

All of the stacked food, from the cart, fell out onto the floor. Thankfully, the wine bottles were okay, but that wasn't the problem right now. As she looked up who had bumped into her, she met a familiar pair of eyes that made her recoil inside. The eyes of the servant, who was now standing in front of her with his cart. His eyes wandered down to the ground.

"Here, let me help you." The servant said in an fake apologetic tone. He grabbed a packaged loaf of bed and handed it over. Grabbing it with her left hand, she tried to hide her command seals away from the servant. The bracelets might of provided cover, but it wouldn't prevent the servant from partially seeing the command seal.

Again, he picked up another bag, and again, she took it with her left hand. "Those are some odd bracelets you have there." The servant noted. "My grandfather gave them to me," The girl said shyly. It was a blessing in disguise to be shy in this situation, otherwise her fear would of been quite apparent.

"Can I see them?" The girl gritted her teeth in silent distress. While her face was composed, she was not. What could she do now? If she didn't give up her bracelets, then she'd just be confirming the servant's suspicion. Biting a small piece of lip, she went over to grab the-

Before she could remove the bracelet, her phone started to ring. "Sorry, give me a second." Perfect timing. Digging into her brown purse, she looked to who was calling her.

Cuzmero

She lowered the volume down, and answered the call. "Girl, what's taking you so long?" A man's voice spoke in a rather jolly tone voice spoke, "The guests are waiting for the food." It took a few moments for the words to process into her. "Wait, you invited guests into my house!" The white pony tailed girl said in exasperation.

She could hear the servant chuckle, but she didn't necessarily care right now. What was more important was getting out of this situation. "Don't say it as if it was a bad thing." While it made her a little annoyed, this was the perfect time to escape.

"Sorry, I'm in a hurry. My friend told me, he invited guests." With that, she immediately left the area. The servant could only look at the dust cloud she left in her wake. Even with all of her efforts, he had already figured out who she was.

When she had reached down to her purse, he saw a red gleam from her right hand. A familiar shade of red that his master had, _a command seal._

So, that was one of the masters in this Holy Grail War. Too bad, he couldn't use that information much to his advantage. He had chivalry to keep up, and he definitely wasn't Assassin. However, the next time they meet, he'll spare her no mercy.

* * *

A distant rumbling sound was heard within the room. A light started to filter throughout the darkness. Groaning, Makoto slowly opened his eye lids. The inconsistent light stinged his eyes as soon as they opened. Groggily, he started to get up from his bed and rubbed his eyes.

He felt like shit.

His head felt like mashed potatoes, his eyes felt like they were pepper sprayed, and his stomach felt like it was eating itself out. Makoto sat up on his bed. What had happened to cause this unneeded stress? He remembered he had woken up earlier this morning, and then went outside his room.

Started to talk to his servant and then…

His servant had shaken him violently, hard than a kid with their pet goldfish. It wasn't the most pleasant experience. Especially, since he shook him at an insane rate. What was that strength and speed?

Makoto's vision started to clear. Currently, he was sitting down on the couch with a blanket placed over him. There was some sort of rumbling sound coming from the kitchen. Getting up, Makoto walked over to the cause of the noise. Could it be that his servant was actually cooking?

Peering around the corner, Makoto turned to look on whoever was causing the rumbling noise. The answer should of came to him in a blink of an eye. Who else would be in this room aside from himself? The stove was turned on, and the servant seemed to be stirring something in the pot.

"Do you need something?" Makoto jumped up when he heard his servant speak to him. He didn't even turn as Makoto tried to draw out words from his mouth, "If you aren't going to say anything then sit down and wait, idiot." Makoto just did that as he went back over to his couch.

Placing his hands onto his face, Makoto, again, contemplated on his current situation. With the new addition of finding what his servant was like, Makoto felt like death was the best option at this point.

After a minute of sulking into despair, Makoto noticed the book that the priest had given him. It was on the table. Did his servant place it down on the table once he had dropped it? Going over to grab it off the table, he decided he might as well read the book again. Flipping a few of the pages he searched through the table of contents.

Skipping a good amount of the pages, Makoto flipped over the page he was looking for.

It had was detailed with information of the Holy Grail War. From what he read, there were seven classes. Saber, Lancer, Archer, Rider, Caster, Assassin, Berserker. In order for him to win, he'd have to win was to defeat the enemy master's servants. Or, kill the enemy master but that was easier said than done.

Only then that the Holy Grail would manifest and grant his wish. Continuing to flip the pages, he spotted a note that was left by the Priest. As he began to read it, his hopes slowly increased… Until they plummeted back down into the abyss when he read the rest of it.

 _The class you have currently is Saber. Though, I cannot tell you what the servant's name is. This is just because I'm respecting the servant's privacy. While you do have the strongest class servant in your hands, I'd have to say that the competition is a little high._

Makoto slammed the book onto the table. Privacy, his ass. Just as soon as he felt some relief, the priest had to drop a Nagasaki into his hopes. Not only that he had to worry about getting assassinated, he now had to worry about his servant dying. Dropping his head into a pillow, Makoto screamed in despair. Though it was muffled, it still created noise.

The newly named servant just stared at Makoto. He frowned at whatever Makoto is doing, as he reached into the shopping bags for a bowl. The venison stew was about done, so all he needed to do was put it down onto the bowl.

Placing the bowl on the table, the servant glanced over to Makoto, who was still crying. Without warning, Saber punched Makoto on the back of the head 'lightly'. "Ouch! What was that for?" Makoto said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You weren't listening to what I said, so I had to get your attention." Saber said with a deadpan face.

"You could of tried another way!"

"I didn't feel like it."

"What do you mean you didn't feel like it!" Saber punched Makoto on the head again, a little rougher this time. "Just eat your food and shut up."

Makoto was actually half tempted to try to use this 'Command Seal' on his servant. Though, it was probably just a foolish act. While his servant was a bit harsh, he needed to conserve his command seals just in case for emergency. Plus, the last thing he needed was his servant to be more hostile towards him.

Reaching out and grabbing the bowl, he slowly took a spoonful of the stew and consumed it.

It was great. The flavor was a rather strange, if he had to be honest, but he couldn't judge since it was his first time consuming venison stew. "Wow, it's… Good." To be honest, he felt liek Saber poisoned the food. Saber looked irritated as he glanced to look at his master.

"Good? Don't you mean extraordinary?" Makoto shrank back like he a soaked up sponge. Was Saber going hit him again? He didn't want to get a concuncission. "Y-Yes! It was extraordinary!" Makoto said quickly, this only seemed to irritate his servant even further.

Saber didn't waste time, he took a seat nearby the couch where Makoto was sitting at. "So, what's your reason for participating in this war?" Saber asked.

He automatically knew that Makoto wasn't the type to be evil. Being a wimp and all, he probably lacked any drive to even commit any evil act. He seemed to be recently introduced to the concept of magic, so anything that revolved around magic wasn't included.

So, what was it that he wished for?

Makoto seemed to be taken off guard by this question, "W-Why do you want to know?" It was a little sudden to start off a conversation.

"Isn't it obvious? I need to know what I'm fighting for." Makoto continued to shrink into couch as Saber stared holes into him.

It was a reasonable question, so Makoto didn't mind to tell what his wish was. "Well... My wish is to get rid of my origin." Makoto said. Saber had raised an ear at the wish. He had heard of the word 'origin' before.

"So what is this origin?"

"Oh… I think, It was something that influences my life choices?" A loud smack was heard. Makoto had looked up to see Saber's palm over his face.

"So, basically what you are saying is that you want to erase who you are." Saber said with a touch of disbelief.

"N-no not that! It's just, I want to stop these events that have been happening around me.." Makoto said waving his hands around. "You see… Lately, I've been having these weird events. Whenever I wake up, something bad always happens to me."

"So, what you're saying is that you want to suppress these events that are potentially being caused by your origin. Correct?" Makoto nodded.

"It's a stupid wish, from what I understand, you want to rid yourself of thoughts and emotion, you're going to kill yourself if you do make that wish." Saber said flatly. "If anything, you should either quit this war, or try to wish for anything else."

Saber's words echoed throughout Makoto's head, bouncing off the walls of his skull. "I… I can't, I… I need this wish..." Makoto stuttered, his voice weakened by the disheartening words of his servant.

Saber didn't bother to speak anymore. It was clear his point was made through. Hopefully, his master wouldn't waste his life over some wish that he barely knows the details about. "Anyway, Master, I'll be going out now."

"W-where are you g-going?"

"There's no reason for me to stay here any longer, and I want to examine the surroundings. If you need anything just call me"

"What do you mean by-" Without letting Makoto finish his sentence, Saber disappeared. Makoto was now alone. His hunger had eroded away by Saber's words. Was it truly a lost cause to pursue his wish?

* * *

Makoto stared at down into the sink. Scrubbing the bowl down with a sponge, Makoto was deep in thought.

Was it true that coming here was a fruitless attempt? Had he risked his life to gain nothing? Makoto wallowed in despair, as he washed the dishes absentmindedly. Should he just leave Osaka and return back to study at the university?

Makoto slowly turned of the faucet, and walked back to the couch. Staring out of the window, he watched as a flock of birds flew by. While Makoto originally thought little of them, he envied them like a trapped bird in a cage. To be flying freely into the sky, while having friends to be with.

Although he doubted that birds knew that concept of friends, he still envied them. What would be meaning to a world with no one to talk to? Even people who prefer solitude would eventually need to talk to someone now and again.

Fated to a life full of disasters and loneliness, was it really meant to be?

No, Makoto could never accept that kind of life. Even if it would get him killed, he wanted the wish to live a normal life. Nothing will get in his way into striving for that wish. Though, that was easier said than done.

If he remembered correctly, the book the priest gave him, told him a bit of info about the enemy. Some of them were most likely stronger than Saber, so how in the world could Saber just win this all by himself?

He needed to somehow find the solution on how to win. There was no way that a magus could reveal themselves for free, and Makoto didn't had the skill, nor the offense to take them on. Saber would be most likely be busy taking on the enemy servant as well.

Hiding with his servant would of been the ideal course of action. He could just wait until the majority of the servants were dead and Saber would come out and defeat the rest. Knowing Saber, he wouldn't agree to such a plan.

Making an alliance with another master was the other plan, Makoto had thought of. There were setbacks and drawbacks to the plan. The first setback would be Saber. To be frank, he was scared of Saber. Working up the courage to talk to his servant would be a difficult task. The next obstacle would be finding the enemy master. Easier said than done.

The icing on the cake would be the possible exposure of information. Sure, they can go ahead and find our Saber's identity that was fine. What was not fine is if they knew that Makoto doesn't have the capability to fight. It would be very easy for the enemy master to walk up and kill Makoto, while their servant distracted Saber.

That being said, making an alliance was not worth it.

Makoto immediately sagged into the couch and went into one of his depressed moods, again. This headache had started to dull as he relaxed onto the couch. A familiar darkness consumed his vision. Before he knew it, he fell asleep.

* * *

Makoto's eyes snapped open at the sounds of a spotlight. It took him only a few minutes for him to realize what was going on. An immediate frown formed on his face. Great, what was going to happen now. Another fire? Or a tsunami. Either way, Makoto always found it bothersome whenever he woke up in this place.

Taking a glance around his surroundings, he took note of a few things. There were couches, a kitchen, several doors that lead to other rooms, a blanket on the floor… It was an exact replica of his apartment. What did this have to involve to whatever tragedy would happen today?

Makoto's eyes trailed down to the floor. The book was on the ground, and not on the coffee table. Sighing, Makoto picked up the book. There was no doubt that the contents of the book would be changed. Even if this place was a replica, there was always something different about it.

Opening the book, Makoto found out something new. The book was a replica as well. Well, now he felt stupid. Putting down the book back onto the coffee table, Makoto glanced towards the other side of the room- He froze. Looking out of the window, he saw a figure floating above. When Makoto closer, he realized it wasn't floating but flying.

Before he could act or even breath, he was pushed back by an unseen force. Time slowed as he looked over to his left shoulder. Blood spurted out as the arrow embedded itself inside the flesh. There was no pain whatsoever. Was it because this was a dream, or was it because of the fear overflowing his system.

Makoto didn't have time to think of it as he looked back at the figure outside of the window. If only for a second, Makoto caught a glimpse of the figure. Makoto's face immediately filled with a blush, but he didn't know why. However, before he could do anything else he heard the firing of an arrow.

All he saw was red.

* * *

Saber trudged down the road of the empty streets of Osaka. He was still mad at the incompetence of his master. There was only one good, and a hundred bad about the young man. The only good thing about him was that he strangely had good mana reserves, the rest not so much.

He barely had any backbone, was weak as hell, sounded like he was afraid of his own shadow, and much more. If anything, it would be a miracle that they would somehow manage to get through all of this. Though, miracles do not exist. The only thing that existed was destiny, and Saber hoped destiny was on his side this time.

Looking up, he saw something materialize in front of him. A black haired ponytail man, with green armor had appeared before him. The golden outline of his armor gleamed with the contact of light along with his trident like lance. Saber would of considered him handsome until he realized that the servant had a closed third eye on his forehead.

Another being being appeared along with what he assumed to be Lancer. It was an armored black dog that started to barking at him. Lancer seemed to frown at the dogs actions, before looking back at Saber.

"I see… So you're no better then Rider," Lancer said with a hostile tone, "In that case, you will have no mercy from me." Lancer gestured Jiro to stay back before glaring at Saber.

A few thoughts ran through Saber's head. One was that Lancer had fought Rider. Whether Rider had died against Lancer didn't matter to him. Another was Lancer's dog, which he assumed to be a Noble Phantasm. Finally, his opinion on Lancer dipped as he blocked Lancer's spear from tearing off his stomach.

Given the majestic presence around the man, there was no way this guy had any type of evil in him. Rather he was a man, who aligns fully with good. That being said, Saber already felt sick fighting against this man.

Why did he have face against such a morally skewed opponent?


End file.
